Raven
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: A new guy named Raven has joined New DIrections and flirts with Rachel and Kurt. Finn and Blaine cant stand him and jealousy starts to overwhelm them. please review
1. Raven

Raven:

New Directions had decided to go to a new coffee lounge outside of town. Will had encouraged them to sing there since the lounge had adopted karaoke.

"Consider it practice," he said. The New Directions found the place wonderful. They sat at one of the large round tables; the kind where you had to sit on stools, with a glass bowl filled with mini Hershey bars at the center. Finn helped Rachel onto one of the stools.

"Pays to have a tall boyfriend," she said to Blaine

"I agree" Blain responded. They both high fived.

"Did you know birds sing here?" Brittany told the group.

"What are you talking about, Britt?" Tina asked. Brittany pointed to a board on the side of the small stage saying Raven Parker would be singing tonight.

"Raven is the name of a person, babe, not just a bird," Santanna informed her girlfriend. Within moments a man came on stage.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. We've only been here for a month, but we have our first popular singer who's been with us since the first night. Give a hand for a talent who knows how to spread his wings: RAVEN!" Every one applauded. A few actually hollered.

"He must be a big deal," Quinn said. The lights dimmed, and the curtain opened. A single spotlight was present. A 5ft 9 boy was in the middle of the stage. He wore black, had pale skin, and his eyes were mesmerizing. Raven opened his mouth and said "Dance!" The music started up. He was singing "blow" by Kesha. His voice was amazing. His motions on stage were almost phantom like. Raven jumped on the closest table on stage and everyone in New directions was surprised by the boldness of the action. Ravens eyes locked on Rachel and he winked at her. She blushed. Finn noticed the action and wasn't pleased. Before they new it Raven was now on New Directions table. He got on his knees and did a back bend till his eyes were now on Kurt who was taken a little back. Raven took one of the little chocolates in his mouth and in a few seconds slowly pulled the wrapper out of his mouth flat and in perfect condition. Kurt was now the one who was blushing and Blaine was now the one who wasn't pleased. Raven jumped off the table and got on stage. He gracefully ended his performance. Everyone got out of their seats and clapped. Rachel put to of her fingers in her mouth and whistled and Kurt hollered. Finn and Blaine were clapping but they looked at each other with ticked faces.

"That kids has talent," Kurt said as Blaine was driving him home.

"Why don't you just kiss his feet?" Blaine muttered.

"What's got you in a tizzy?" Kurt asked confused.

"That guy shamelessly coming on to you" Blaine scowled.

"Oh please Blaine he was just doing some harmless flirting" Kurt assured.

"He stripped a candy bar with his tongue." His boyfriend shot back

"Could you imagine what he could do with a cherry stem? I'm kidding Blaine don't scowl" Kurt rubbed his boyfriends shoulder.

"He winked at you Rachel" Finn complained as he drove Rachel home.

"Oh he was just being sweet no need to get jealousy Finn"

"I'm not jealousy I never get jealousy." Finn defended as he gripped the wheel a little harder then he meant to.

"I see, so trying to punch Jesse and junior prom was just for sport." Finn felt embarrassed at this

"Ok maybe I was jealousy once" Finn muttered.

"What ever you say Finn."

A week later:

New Directions was in the choir room when Will came in with a new member for the Glee club.

"Everyone this is Raven Parker he's new to are school and now a member of New Directions. Everyone was pleased. Finn however, wasn't. He was sitting next to Blaine.

"He must be destroyed he's a threat."

"Finn your over reacting Kurt was right he was just being flirty." Blaine assured.

"Nice to see you everyone including you Beautiful" Raven turned to directed the pet name to Rachel who giggled

"Nice to see you" she replied.

"You to Sweet cheeks" Raven was now speaking to Kurt. Kurt smiled at this.

"Kurt I wanted to show you the sheet music for that duet." said Will . Kurt got up and walked over to the Piano. Raven eyed Kurt's backside up and down.

"Sweet cheeks indeed" he said. Kurt didn't turn around because he didn't want Raven to see his giddy smile.

"Ok he must be destroyed." Blaine whispered to Finn

To be continued.


	2. Auditions and interrogations

", doesn't he need to audition first?" Finn reminded his teacher. He hoped Ravens singing last week was just a fluke and this would get him out of the club.

"Oh of course. You don't mind do you Raven? Everyone else had to do it" Will explained.

"Not at all I perfectly understand." Raven gave a beaming smile. He stood in front of New Directions with overwhelming confidence. He sang rescue me by Kerrie Roberts. Everyone was mesmerized by him even Finn and Blaine who hated to admit it. Kurt and Rachel were spellbound. When Raven finished everyone applauded.

"Well I think we can all agree that Raven is are new member." Will said as he clapped.

Later in the day Finn and Blaine saw Raven and their significant others laughing and talking at a lunch table.

"What's his game?" Blaine asked Finn.

"I have no idea but Rachel is mine just like Kurt is yours" The taller boy responded.

"Finn we cant treat them like their objects their people." Blain reminded. It was then that Raven removed an eyelash from Kurt's cheek and told him to make a wish.

"He's touching my Kurt" Blaine hissed.

"Relax dude I have an idea." Finn had left a note on Ravens locker asking him to come to the choir room. Raven did as asked and found Finn and Blaine the only other people in the room.

"Hi guys" Raven greeted. The other boys responded politely even though it was as hard as Lady Gaga would put it "chewing on pearls."

"This isn't one of those club initiations where you two take turns spanking me is it?" Both Finn and Blaine were surprised at this question.

"Oh no dude nothing like that." Finn assured.

"Oh" Raven's tone sounded more disappointment then relieved.

"We just wanted to get to know you like where you're from what are your hobbies being are new teammate and all?" Blaine said next.

"Ok…. Well I'm from Brisk Water Michigan I've been singing since I was 6 I love chocolate ice cream and my favorite movie is the last Harry Potter film." The guys listened intensively.

"Oh I almost forgot I swing both ways." This caught their attention.

"Your bisexual?" Finn asked.

"You got it handsome." Raven gave a smile. Finn wasn't surprised at his new teammates boldness.

"Make any new friends?" Blaine interjected.

"Yep Rachel and Kurt their very sweet." Raven seemed to have no idea that the boys he was talking to were his new friends' boyfriends.

"We date them" Finn chimed thinking this would cause Raven to panic.

"Yah I know" This answer left the other two boys dumbstruck.

"And you still flirt with them?" Was going to Be Blaine's next question but the bell beat him to it.

"Sorry guys don't want to be late on my first day got to go it was nice meeting you two." Raven left.

"What do we do know?" Finn asked.

To be continued.


	3. adamant

Raven had been in New Directions for a week. Everyone loved him especially Rachel and Kurt but Blaine and Finn were still adamant about their feelings tords the new member. Blaine had driven to Kurt's house and let himself in since Burt gave him the privilege.

"Kurt?" he called but no answer. Blaine walked into the kitchen to see someone head first in the refrigerator hunched over. Blaine figured it was Kurt and he devilishly got behind his boyfriend and grabbed his waste.

"How you doing hot…. RAVEN?" Blaine jumped back in shock.

"Well hello to you too cookie." Raven smiled. Blaine didn't know what to say till Kurt walked in.

"Hi Blaine sorry I was in the bathroom. Did you find a yahoo Raven?" Kurt kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Yes I did Kurt ready for round two."

"What?" Blaine's jaw nearly dropped.

"Where practicing a song…mind out of the gutter Blaine" Raven teased. The ex-warbler wanted to strangle the kid before him.

"I have to make a phone call" Blaine quickly left the room.

"His lap looks like a fun place to sit" Raven said randomly. Kurt just laughed. Blaine called Finn in the privacy of the den.

"He's singing a song with Kurt." Blaine wanted to yell so badly.

"How do you think I feel? Rachel's singing with them too she just told before Football." Finn sounded pissed as well.

"You're punching the bag?" The shorter guy asked

"Oh yeah" Finn answered. Blaine could here a fist hitting something.

" I wanted to ring his neck before."

School 3 hours ago:

Finn was walking down the hall to Rachel's locker when he saw Raven and Rachel talking. She was sipping a slushy and accidentally spilt a little on herself.

"Don't worry I got it" Raven had said and was dabbing her boobs with a napkin to get the slushy off. Finn wanted to charge and tackle this kid to the ground who the hell was he to touch those boobs? They were his… he meant his girlfriends.

Present:

"There is no chance I am letting him fondle Kurt" Blaine's tone was almost deadly.

"Watch there practice and report back to me" Finn said giving the bag as much punishment as he could muster.

"You can count on it" Blaine hissed

To be continued:


End file.
